Conner's Waterworld
Conner's Waterworld is a fictional Ocean based,Terran Class Penal Colony of Colonial Alliances of Space.Planet was discovered by Ulyseas John Conner Troy about two hundred years before his distant descendant Captain Arthor Conner Troy was born.Captain Ulyseas Conner Troy and crew were searching for a suitable suppy of water,for their Sleeper Ship and found this world in the process.This star ship is the HMS Sprearfish-part tramp freighter,part mercenary star ship and part submarine. The polar ice caps have completely melted, and the sea level has risen over 7,600 m (25,000 feet), covering nearly all of the land. , "The Mariner", a drifter who sails the Earth in his undersea submarine.ke. The planet was settled by colonists from the Earth in the 28th century, who created a utopian culture. During the space of twelve generations, the descendants of a crashed prison ship have created a rudimentary civilization on the water-covered planet, living on huge sea plants. They also have no idea that their ancestors were criminals, believing them to have been the victims of oppressors. They have evolved a peaceful society, and ignore the hints in texts saved from the first generation of what their origins actually were.2 Epigraphy in honour of an Irish prisoner in the Australian penal colony of Botany Bay. A penal colony is a settlement used to exile prisoners and separate them from the general population by placing them in a remote location, often an island or distant colonial territory. Although the term can be used to refer to a correctional facility located in a remote location it is more commonly used to refer to communities of prisoners overseen by wardens or governors having absolute authority. The year is 2065, and the world is united in peace. Mankind has conquered the stars, so attention turns to the exploration of the oceans. The vast, uncharted depths provide valuable minerals, but also hide new and mysterious alien races, not all of whom are entirely friendly. The Aqualonean Undersea Cities take offence to the surface dweller's forays into their undersea kingdom. Titan, their ruler, swears to invade the surface world in revenge. All that can stop him is the Conner's WaterWorld Aquanaut Security Patrol. WASP is an organisation of fearless individuals dedicated to preserving world peace. Their key weapon in the fight against the Aqualoneans is HMS Sprearfish, a futuristic, star ship submarine. Captain Arthor Conner Troy is its heroic captain, ably supported by his team at Marinerville headquaters: Marina: A mute, tail-less mermaid. She was enslaved by Titan, who has threatened to destroy her people if she ever speaks. Atlanta Shore: Marineville's assistant communications officer. She supervises the launch of Stingray. She loves Troy from afar, so has a friendly rivalry with Marina. Commander Sam Shore: The head of WASP, he was once involved in a submarine acccident. He uses a special hoverchair to get around Marineville due to his injuries. He is Atlanta's father. George Lee Sheridan: nicknamed 'Phones' due to his expertise with the underwater Hydrophone communication system. HMS Sprearfish is normally manned by two crewman, Captain Author Conner Troy and Commander Sheridan. Often these two were joined on missions by Marina, an amphibious woman from the undersea city of Pacifica who serves as guide and expert on undersea life. Consistent with Anderson's writing style, beautiful Marina seemed to be Tempest's love interest, though they never came out with it directly. HMS Sprearfish was based in a large underground pen located deep beneath the Panthalashean Ocean headquarters building at Marinerville. When called into action from their base, the HMS Sprearfish crew would slide down "Injector Tubes" which transported them into their positions on the submarine. Stingray was then lowered into the water to speed down a long submerged tunnel to a secret ocean door from which it emerged undetected into the open ocean.a highly sophisticated combat submarine built for speed and manoeuvrability, is the flagship of the Conner's WaterWorld Aquanaut Security Patrol , security organisation based at Marineville in the year 2065. She is capable of speeds of up to 600 knots and advanced pressure compensators allow her to submerge to depths of over 36,000 feet, which permits cruising to the bottom of any part of any ocean in the world.She can also travel much faster,using the Aqualonean Aquawarp Undersea Drive System. Commander Sam ', whose daughter '''Lieutenant Atlanta ' is also a operative and is enamoured of Troy. '''Sub-Lieutenant John Fisher also regularly takes shifts at Marineville Control. During the course of the series, Stingray encounters lots of underwater races, both hostile and otherwise. The "Aquaphibians", a submarine warrior race, appear frequently, often under the command of King Titan (modelled on Laurence Olivier), the ruler of the underwater city of Titanica. =Basic Information= A Water World is a Terrestrial Planet who's surface is covered with Water. It probably has islands, and in general the water isn't nearly as deep as an actual Ocean Planet. All sorts of water-related terrain is likely to show up on a Water World. In addition to Ocean, Shore, Island, Archipelago, etc, you'll also probably have derelict ships, flotsam and jetsam, raft city, flood plain, underwater ruins and other signs that there used to be inhabited land just below where the water is now. Once upon a time, the Water World had plenty of dry land. Then some sort of climate change mucked it all up. It could be global warming melted the polar ice cap - but that'd have to be a huge ice cap for the land masses to just go away. So, perhaps the current state is the aftermath of an impact from a enormous icy comet. Often overlaps with After The End. After The Endrating: 0+–x=Basic Information= After the End is a type of setting. It takes place in a world where a devastating event reduced most of civilization to rubble. See Also: Post Apocalyptic Decay for a timeline of how man's monuments and cities would collapse if some event removed their caretakers. Sources =Basic Information= An Ocean Planet is a planet whose entire surface is covered by very deep water, a single ocean hundreds of kilometers deep. This is very different from just being a wet and flooded terrestrial planet - an ocean planet could easily be 50% water by mass. In the depths of those oceans, there may exist exotic forms of ice - ice formed not by cold, but by pressure. History and Formation Out beyond the snow line planets tend to be close to 50-50 ice and rock. However, there's evidence that planetary orbits shift and wander during the formation of a planetary system. So it's possible a planet might start out as a big ball of ice (either an ice giant (planet) or an ice dwarf (planet), then move close enough to it's sun to thaw out. The result would be an Ocean Planet. If the Ocean Planet got especially close to it's sun, it would become a Hot Neptune. http://arcana.wikidot.com/after-the-end Astronomy and geography Conner's Waterworld was in a system of 13 planets orbiting an aging star south of the Rishi Maze, a dwarf satellite galaxy in a decaying orbit around the main galaxy. The stormy waterworld of Kamino was located in Wild Space. Kamino was the fifth of the 13 planets in the Conner's system, that mysteriously lay on its own between the and the main galactic disk. The planet orbited an aging star called Conner's Waterworld and had three moons that orbited the planet itself, including Conner's Waterworld. The planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Climatic change had long ago submerged the planet's continents, drowning the planet under a global ocean that covered 85% of the surface,leaving the rest a scattering of smaller swampy islands and continents. Although there were a few islands that were once mountains, they were rained on almost every so often. It was subject to savage storms and powerful lightning bursts that could be seen from orbit. Conner's Hydro Dome Cities. is normally manned by two crewman, Captain Author Conner Troy and Commander Sheridan. Often these two were joined on missions by Marina, an amphibious woman from the undersea city of Pacifica who serves as guide and expert on undersea life. Consistent with Anderson's writing style, beautiful Marina seemed to be Tempest's love interest, was based in a large underground pen located deep beneath the Panthalashean Ocean headquarters building at Marinerville. When called into action from their base, the crew would slide down "Injector Tubes" which transported them into their positions on the submarine.Just like on Earth the local Citizens of Conner's Waterworld Hydro Dome Cities must support themselves financially on the weekdays by going to work so unfortunately they are forced to battle the treacherous climate of this planet on their morning commute. The subway systems to the layman would appear to look very similar to the mass transit in New York except the stations here are three times as crowded, partially flooded, and apparently the subway cars themselves travel over water canals,interconnected throughout the multi domed matrix network,that network each continental city group.These subshuttle trains leed lower and upper landing platforms. Seafish was then lowered into the water to speed down a long submerged tunnel to a secret ocean door from which it emerged undetected into the open ocean.a highly sophisticated combat submarine built for speed and manoeuvrability, is the flagship of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol (WASP), a 21st Century security organisation based at Marineville in the year 2065. She is capable of speeds of up to 600 knots and advanced pressure compensators allow her to submerge to depths of over 36,000 feet, which permits cruising to the bottom of any part of any ocean in the world. Conner's Waterworld was the capital city of Maritime City and surround by a cluster several major Sea Trading facility. It was also where the bounty hunter Captain Arthor Conner Troy, the template for the clone army, lived for a time. Captain Arthor Conner Troy"son" Arthor Conner Troy,junior lived with him.The Sub Mariners, who can breathe underwater, breath the air above the Great Seas and swims down to a sunken city on the ocean floor,colonied by Aqualonean refugee's from the Tauron Empire. The city consisted of a network of stilt structures that spanned more than a hundred kilometers along Kamino's western equator and was considered by many to be the heart of Conner World society. The millions of inhabitants who occupied the City worked either with the merchant docks program ,the United Seadome Cities Coast Guard or with the bureaucracy. No took residence within the city, nor was there any public space. Nearly all who worked within the city lived in numerous satellite cities situated around the capital. Constant traffic ran to and from , as workers, bureaucrats, and many others traveled to and from their homes. The only living space in the city was the quarters of the prime minister and the military staff, and a group of apartments for cloning scientists. Hydro Cycle uses a magnetohydrodynamic propulsion system, a technology that leaves the water and sea bottom undisturbed and unpolluted.Hydro Cycle is fully electric and has a ballast system inspired by submarines. A special bodysuit is necessary for underwater use. While drivers are in their vehicles, they breathe stored air and recharge the suit, which powers a special underwater propulsion system in the suit. Hydro Cycle currently targets professional marine hunters, but will become a must for anyone curious about the sea. The scientists resided in in alternating shifts of three months each before returning to their homes and families. architecture was influenced by two primary architectural styles originating from Atlantis and Terra. The concept for the city being built on stilts was derived from the Aldelian Supersea style. Middle-period Krorral was adopted in the form of the sweeping and centralized dome structures. An additional appeal of the Krorral element was that the rain-sloughing nature of the architecture bore numerous similarities to the first Conner's Waterworld land colonies. Most all of these buildings where accented by high power lightning rods, dotting most platforms, even minor ones. If a rod was damaged however, and lightning struck it, a fundamental flaw in the design of the rod would prompt the lightning rod, and usually the whole platform it stood on, to explode. Starring Kevin Costner and directed by Kevin Reynolds, co-released with a tie-in Novel and Game. It used a then record-breaking budget of $175 million, but was a massive flop in the U.S., only grossing $88 million at the box office. However, it did quite well at the foreign box office, where it managed to make $176 million, saving it from becoming a financial failure, or not; it's complicated. Set In a World where the polar ice-caps have melted (due to a havoc caused by a geomagnetic reversal) the world is covered by water. What's left of humanity is surviving on ramshackle crafts tied together to make Atolls (villages). The Mariner (Costner) enters one of these Atolls to trade, but is discovered to be a mutant and sentenced to death. After a group of pirates known as the Smokers attack the Atoll, a woman named Helen and her adopted daughter Enola bribe The Mariner to take them to Dryland, the legendary last remaining island. Enola conveniently has a map on her back. The Smokers chase the Mariner and kidnap the girl. The Mariner sneaks onto their base of operations (an old oil tanker, now converted into a city) and saves the girl. The heroes are finally able to read the map on Enola's back, which leads them to Dryland. ---- Contains Examples of the Following tropes: * Adaptation Distillation: Not for the movie itself, but the Universal Studios show based on it is actually quite good and has been running for a fairly long time. * After the End * All Hail the Great God Mickey: Deacon every so often mentions "Old Saint Joe" with the same reverence as an actual saint. * All of the Other Reindeer: Don't like Kevin Costner's gills. * Always Chaotic Evil: The smokers seem to fit this to a t. * Anti-Hero: In typical 90's fashion. * Apocalypse How: Class 2 * The Apunkalypse: Civilization has collapsed humans are adrift and the punkish, scavenging Smokers play the part of a large jet ski gang. * Artistic License Biology: Somehow, the Mariner can inhale water with his gills and exhale breathable air indefinitely to allow Helen to breathe underwater. Um... gills do not work that way. * Artistic License Geology: If you melted all the ice on the planet, you would cause a 60m (about 180 feet) rise in sea level, which is not nearly enough to create the ocean planet depicted. ** Not to mention the shores of the island at the end had sandy beaches. It takes a long time to erode rock to sand... ** And if there were enough ice to cover the world to the extent depicted, the ocean salt water would become diluted enough to be drinkable. (And kill everything that's adapted to live in salt water.) * Artistic License Physics * Big Bad: The Deacon * Brutal Honesty * Bullet Holes and Revelations * But Now I Must Go * Changed My Mind, Kid: played straight. * Character Development: Kevin Costner's character changed from Jerkass to Jerk with a Heart of Gold halfway through the movie and lost his "jerk" persona by the end of the movie. * Conflict Ball: Helen, listen, first of all, when you've just blackmailed someone into saving your life, expecting trust is a little much. On top of that, in the middle of a firefight when that someone is trying to save your life and his is a really stupid time to answer any random question he asks you with "Can I trust you?!" * Crapsack World: Nathan Rabin said it best: * Did Not Do the Research: Everything about the ice melting and covering the entire Earth. ** And about the result being undrinkable. ** The total mass of ice is so enormous that complete melting would take centuries. And even if it all melted, it'd only take out coastal areas; there'd still be plenty of land. ** Oh, and the Exxon Valdez had long since been renamed and sold by the time of production. As of 2010 it's not even an oil tanker anymore, but now an ore carrier in the Far East. On the other hand, the very fact that it's still out there... *** It's not the ship's fault it ran aground. *** And leaking a huge quantity of oil is far more damaging to the environment than spilling ore into the sea. * The Dragon: The Nord * Dull Surprise: Costner, a notorious contrast to Dennis Hopper's Ham and Cheese. * Epic Movie * Everyone Calls Him "Barkeep": The Mariner. Subverted in the extended edition, wherein after the heroes reach Dry Land, Helen gives the Mariner a real name just before he heads back out onto the ocean. * Eyepatch of Power: The Deacon gains one during the movie. * Future Imperfect: While going through The Mariner's belongings, the Atoll's citizens assume that a yo-yo, flute, and exercise machine are garrote wire, a spy listener, and a torture device. * Green Aesop: Surprisingly averted, considering the film's portrayal of a ruined Earth and the bad guys' use of an oil tanker, which would have been a perfect opportunity to exploit an environmental message about pollution. * Jerkass: The Mariner. He tossed a little girl overboard to drown. * Lamarck Was Right: Kevin Costner has evolved gills behind his ears. * Large Ham: Dennis Hopper as the Deacon, the leader of the smokers. * Logo Joke: The Universal globe floods to the levels seen in the movie proper. * Made of Explodium: What fuel they used to create the massive, towering fireball is still unknown. There are also traces of Outrun the Fireball. * Mood Whiplash: So the world has gone crap, few survivors left are squabbling against each other and there's tension between the protagonist and two female he saved... Suddenly, over-the-top Smokers hijinx! * More Dakka: the smokers' idea of a siege weapon is a four-barrel anti-aircraft machinegun emplacement trained at your enemy's floating citadel. It gets hijacked by the good guys, and shows itself very effective against ships too. * No Indoor Voice: "Maybe he has some FOOD!" * Ocean Punk * Of Corpse He's Alive: The Smokers make the residents of a small trading post, whom they've recently killed, appear to be waving to the Mariner as the latter approaches, intending to draw him into a deadly trap. * Orphan's Plot Trinket * Plot Induced Stupidity: Leaving Enola alone on the ship to get kidnapped by the Smokers. * Punctuated for Emphasis: "MU-TA-TIOOOON!" "HE'S-A-MU-TAAAANT!" * Rasputinian Death: The Deacon. * Recycled in Space: It's Mad Max... on JET SKIS! * Religion of Evil: In the extended edition, The Deacon refers to the Smokers as the Church Of Eternal Growth when talking with Enola. * Ruins of the Modern Age * Scavenger World * Sdrawkcab Name: Enola is "alone" spelled backwards. Fitting considering she was orphaned. * Technology Porn: Done for Padding. * This Looks Like a Job For Aquaman * Throwing Your Sword Always Works: When the Smokers raid the atoll, the Mariner impales one of them with a thrown machete. * Title Drop: "Nothing's free in Waterworld" * Token Romance: The Mariner and Helen. * Too Dumb to Live: Enola, who lives in a world covered in water and doesn't know how to swim. ** The people who persecute "mutants" who can breathe under water (never mind how this makes any sense). You live on a planet of water, guys. Why are you chasing away one of the most useful people you could possibly find? In fairness it is actually a somewhat believable reaction, considering most peoples' instinctive (if unfortunate) tendencies to fear anything that's different to them. No-one said it was a smart reaction, though.Enola is actually justified by reality, too. You might think that a sailor not knowing how to swim was the stupidest thing you'd ever heard, but it used to be exceptionally common. Besides, if the water was full of stuff like what the Mariner killed by using himself as bait (meaning: yes they do see humans as food), would you want to hop in and learn to swim? ** *** Thing is, sailors not knowing how to swim was either because it wasn't part of the requirements, making employment easier, and/or because the crews viewed anybody who tried to swim away from a sinking ship a coward. That's hardly the case in this water covered Earth. **** Indeed, in the days of press gangs, men who didn't know how to swim were more desirable as impressed sailors, as they wouldn't be liable to escape! *** Also, in some areas (such as the North Atlantic) swimming in icey cold waters would probably kill you quicker than drowning, so swimming wasn't really a useful life saving skill for some sailors. * Traumatic Haircut * Underwater Ruins